


under your shirt collar

by keithsforeheadtattoo



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Exes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsforeheadtattoo/pseuds/keithsforeheadtattoo
Summary: an old piece that used to be part oftrying to not get hard during the zombie apocalypse--zoey finds out louis and francis used to literally be married to each other.





	under your shirt collar

"for REAL?" zoey uses the same incredulousness she flung at rochelle about similar issues. only turned up a few hundred degrees.

louis shrugs. six years is pretty real but also nothing is real anymore and they're about to die every day, so, grains of salt.

"i mean... he... slept in your apartment and stuff?" she even adds an "ew" for good measure.

"he sleeps right next to you all the damn time!" louis snorts. "and yeah. in my BED. we signed a LEASE TOGETHER." he's just missing the flashlight under his chin and maybe a part about a hitchhiking ghost.

"okay, i'm laying it on thick," zoey lets up, "but... for real. how... um. i mean... i know you... and..." she shakes her head helplessly. "...why?"

louis laughs into the emptying neck of a forty for a long time. he watches it dangle and then shatter when it greets the ground floor. francis saved his cat's life. twice, actually, if the time with the insulin shot counts. francis used to make dinner for them both after full work shifts back when he was a line cook. he got along so well with louis's mom and empathy-cries with movie characters and raises devout heavy metal horns in the direction of any joni mitchell song. francis is the only human alive who's been able to talk louis down from a physical panic attack. francis has big hands and pukes when he gets scared and somewhere in the ruins of pennsylvania is a first communion photo of him with his tiny doughy fingers clasped. on their first date louis made him laugh so hard at some awful story that he had to give him the heimlich.

"cuz he's a big fuckin' asshole," louis mutters, beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> the song "so soldier" by #1 Dads is a Big Ole Mood for my entire conception of francis/louis as a ship


End file.
